L'étrange noël de Monsieur Stark (2013)
by Amako-sama
Summary: C'était une erreur de la part des Avengers, toujours trop prompts à juger sans chercher d'avantage d'explications. Heureusement que Thor est là pour veiller au grain. Noël ne sera peut-être pas si joyeux que ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très mal se passer !


Il y a un an, je postais l'O.S. "L'étrange noël de Monsieur Stark", en cadeau en plus de ma fanfiction de l'époque, "Rédemption et Mensonges". Il s'en est passé des choses depuis, j'ai posté des tas d'O.S., connus d'autres fandoms et rencontré des tas de gens.

Mais vous êtes toujours là pour lire ce que j'écris et c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on puisse me faire. Je vous remercie mille fois de votre soutient et vous souhaites à tous un très joyeux Noël.

Pour ceux qui suivent Home Network, le chapitre 25 arrivera demain ! Comme promis, deux chapitres par semaine !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

Idée prise ici : frost-iron .tumblr post/70870626715/i-have-a-prompt-where-there-are-bruises-on-tonys-body

* * *

Quand Thor se leva, en ce matin du 24 décembre, il ne pensait pas que la journée dégénérerait de cette manière. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. L'année précédente, il avait quand même réussit à perdre en combat régulier contre les armures de Tony, avait été obligé de faire les pâtisseries de Noël et avait finalement détruit la cuisine avant de demander l'aide de son frère presque à genoux. Rien de bien normal, en effet. Il aurait donc dû se douter que Noël ne pouvait juste pas se passer correctement cette année non plus. Mais il l'aurait plus vu dans l'optique humoristique. Pas comme le drame en quoi ça avait tourné. Et qu'il se retrouverait, une nuit froide d'hiver, à chercher son frère dans New York pendant que Stark passait le plus gros savon du siècle aux Avengers.

Thor se réveilla en grognant, tapotant à ses côtés pour trouver le corps chaud de Jane et ne sentant finalement qu'une place froide et des draps froissés. Avec mauvaise humeur, il constata que depuis tout le temps que Jane et lui dormaient ensemble, la jeune femme était toujours incapable de passer plus de quelques minutes au lit une fois réveillée, et encore moins de l'attendre.

Il se leva et passa un bas de pyjama en toile sur son boxer aux couleurs d'Iron Man -oui, son beau-frère avait des goûts douteux en matière de cadeau d'anniversaire. Puis il quitta la chambre, se fichant que la pudeur aurait demandé un tee-shirt sur son torse musculeux. Il trouva bientôt la cuisine où l'attendaient des cookies qui sortaient à peine du four et un sourire de sa bien-aimée. Oh, doux réveil.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises et piocha dans le plat de cookies avant de faire signe à Jane de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Avec un sourire doux, elle s'exécuta et il lui fourra bientôt une pâtisserie dans la bouche sous ses grognements à l'accent cookie. Elle rit finalement et termina son gâteau avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Thor lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle avait accepté de venir loger à la Tour STARK lors de ses week-ends.

Ils profitèrent quelques minutes du calme rare qui régnait dans la cuisine, savourant les cookies et s'embrassant, comme le plus beau matin de l'année qu'ils étaient. Ils entendirent soudain un gémissement jaillir de derrière le canapé. Jane quitta les genoux du dieu et tous deux se tournèrent vers le tas de coussin d'où s'échappait les grognements de douleur. Ils virent d'abord un bras sortir de la pile de polochon, bientôt suivit d'un autre puis d'une tête qui leur fit pousser une exclamation d'horreur.

Tony Stark se tenait devant eux, affalé sur le canapé, à demi recouvert de coussins et le visage si tuméfié qu'il était presque impossible de le reconnaître. Une coupure tranchait sa joue, ses deux arcades étaient ouvertes, sa lèvre était coupée, du sang perlait des coins de sa bouche et de son nez et des bleus recouvraient l'ensemble de son visage.

Quand l'ingénieur se redressa en tailleur, ils purent constater par son absence de tee-shirt que le haut de son corps avait subit le même traitement. Une longue estafilade, peu profonde mais à la taille impressionnante, traversait son torse. Les bords en étaient rapprochés par des points de sutures malmenés par la nuit sur le canapé et les bleus constellaient chaque centimètre carré de peau de Tony.

Avec une exclamation inquiète, Jane se précipita hors de la cuisine pour trouver une boîte de soin tandis que Thor s'approchait de l'ingénieur, la mine inquiète. Si un an plus tôt la relation de Tony et Loki le dérangeait et qu'il avait du mal à apprécier le génie, ce n'était plus le cas désormais et une franche inquiétude déformait ses traits altiers.

Tony semblait complètement sonné -ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu son état- et ne l'entendit même pas approcher. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et une mine douloureuse que Thor n'arrivait pas à imputer à ses blessures tant elle mêlait inquiétude et tendresse réprobatrice. C'était exactement le genre de mine qu'affichait Tony lorsque Loki se blessait ou faisait une bêtise stupide.

Thor commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il était maintenant accroupit devant Tony qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué et le dieu du tonnerre s'étonnait de ne pas trouver Loki auprès de son amant, lui qui ne le quittait jamais. Sauf lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner ou à cacher, au quel cas il se réfugiait dans l'atelier du génie pour réparer sa bêtise. Mais là, il doutait fortement que Loki puisse y être pour quelque chose.

Il tapota finalement l'épaule de Tony qui sursaute et s'éloigna machinalement au contact de la main de Thor. Le dieu se sentit presque blessé par le geste inconscient avant de se dire que vu l'étendu des blessures de Tony, il devait avoir mal partout et que ce recul était dû à la douleur.

Au même moment, Jane pénétra dans la cuisine avec une trousse de secours et le reste des Avengers qu'elle avait apparemment réveillés à corps et à cris, vu leur tête déterrée. L'équipe parut néanmoins nettement plus réveillée quand ils virent l'état de Tony qui les contemplaient comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète.

Jane s'accroupit aux côtés de Thor et sortit compresses et désinfectant du nécessaire de soin avant de s'approcher de Tony et de commencer à tapoter ses plaies avec du coton sans lui adresser un mot, les lèvres closes en un rictus inquiet et les sourcils froncés. Tony poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que Jane appuyait un peu trop fort sur son arcade ouverte.

- Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Steve.

- Rien du tout, se renfrogna l'ingénieur.

- On va te croire. On dirait que tu es passé sous les chaînes d'un tank.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

- Arrête de t'obstiner et dis-nous ce qui s'est passé !

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers !

Tony repoussa la main de Jane d'une claque de la paume et se leva brusquement du canapé en masquant difficilement une grimace de souffrance et un grognement. Il quitta la pièce à grands pas rageurs et partit vers sa chambre. Thor fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre le comportement étrange de son beau-frère.

Il ne prêta pas immédiatement attention aux murmures de la discussion qui se tenait autours de lui. Il menait ses propres réflexions. Le fait que Loki ne soit pas là, que Tony soit blessé... lui pensait que son frère devait avoir des problèmes. Et il s'inquiétait pour lui, on ne le voyait plus beaucoup à la Tour et Tony passait beaucoup de temps dans l'atelier lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Depuis le mariage des deux hommes qui avait eut lieu en mai dernier, on les voyaient de moins en moins ensemble, ce qui avait intrigué les Avengers mais n'avait pas spécialement alarmé Thor. Son frère avait des affaires à régler avec Jotunheim depuis que la question de la succession avait été soulevée et Tony refusait pour le moment de devenir immortel, ce qui avait beaucoup blessé Loki. Thor ne s'étonnait donc pas de les voir s'éloigner un peu et ne s'en inquiétait pas du tout.

Pourtant, une bribe de phrase capta son attention. Jane était à ses côtés, une mine triste sur le visage et ne paraissait pas participer à la conversation. Mais les autres Avengers allaient bon train. Et ce que Thor entendit crispa son visage de colère.

-C'est la faute de Loki, dit Steve.

-J'en suis sûre, ça ne peut être que lui. Tony ne laisserait personne le toucher ainsi, renchérit Natasha.

-En plus, il ne veut pas en parler ! Il a peur de Loki, c'est assuré, rajouta Clint.

-On doit trouver Loki et lui demander des explications.

Avant que les paroles n'aient eut le temps de prendre toute leur importance dans l'esprit de Thor et que leur impact transforme sa colère en une rage sourde, les Avengers avaient déjà quitté la pièce et l'ascenseur bipait quelques étages plus bas, dans l'atelier de Tony où ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver le dieu fourbe.

Thor se précipita à leur suite, suivit de Jane qui se faisait déjà du soucis pour Loki. Mais trop tard. Quand ils parvinrent à l'atelier, les Avengers hurlaient déjà sur un Loki à la mine ahurie, les larmes aux yeux et dans une position défensive qui n'augurait rien de bon. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Loki s'était déjà téléporté, laissant comme seule trace de son passage le reflet de ses yeux verts emplis de larmes.

- Voilà, j'en étais sûr ! Il s'est enfui, le lâche !

- C'est forcément lui qui a battu Tony !

- On doit le retrouver et lui faire payer !

- FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Jane à la surprise générale. Comment osez-vous dénigrer quelqu'un sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ! Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve et vous accusez sans chercher toutes les possibilités ! Est-ce que vous avez au moins vu l'état de Loki ? On ne pleure pas quand on fait quelque chose comme ça ! Vous êtes haïssables !

Elle s'approcha du demi-cercle qu'ils formaient et cracha à leurs pieds avant de quitter la pièce rageusement. Thor se contenta de les toiser de son regard le plus noir et dégoûté, les défiant d'oser rajouter quelque chose et la phrase qu'il leur avait dite dans l'héliporteur lui revient en mémoire. Pathétiques et insignifiants. C'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient. Il suivit les pas de Jane et quitta l'atelier, prenant l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la chambre de Tony. Il avait besoin d'explications.

Quand il pénétra dans l'antre de son beau-frère, il eut d'abord du mal à s'accoutumer à la pénombre qui régnait. Tony était allongé sur son lit et faisait tourner entre ses mains un objet rond et lumineux, seulement éclairé par la lueur du réacteur ARK. Même si Loki était parvenu à figer le déplacement des éclats et que le shrapnel ne risquait plus de percer le cœur de Tony, le réacteur était trop profondément enfoncé dans son torse pour qu'il puisse le retirer sans causer des dommages irrémédiables et des douleurs atroces et constantes.

Thor appuya sur l'interrupteur et Tony plissa violemment les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. Le dieu se figea. Dans les mains de Tony se trouvait une pomme dorée. Une putain de pomme dorée. La Pomme d'Idunn. Tony se tourna vers lui et seuls ses yeux perdus ressortaient de l'immense ecchymose qu'était devenu son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Thor ? Loki m'a offert ça pour Noël. Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?

- Tony...

- Je sais que Loki m'aime, et bordel, je l'aime tellement mais l'immortalité... l'éternité toute entière... Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Tony, Loki a disparu.

- Quoi ? s'écria le génie.

- Les Avengers ont pensé qu'il était à l'origine de tes blessures et l'ont accusé de t'avoir blessé. Il a disparu depuis.

- Ils ont quoi ? Je vais leur casser la gueule. JARVIS, code noir !

Immédiatement, une armure sembla se couler hors du mur où elle était camouflée et elle recouvrit Tony entièrement. Le métal était d'un rouge sombre et l'or avait cédé la place à l'onyx. Thor savait ce qu'était ce métal noir. C'était de la vargelite, le métal des elfes Kaldàlfar. Inoxydable, indestructible, modulable à loisir, il valait une fortune et avait été offert en présent à son ami par les elfes lors de leur mariage. Et apparemment, Tony en avait fait bon usage.

- _Thor, _grésilla la voix de Tony_, trouve Loki et ramène-le. Je vais m'occuper des enculés en bas._

_- _Tony, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- La grognasse asgardienne a voulu voir Loki. Je l'en ai empêchée et elle a mal réagit. Loki, lui, était en train de cueillir la pomme pour moi. On était à Asgard il n'y a pas six heures et j'ai passé la nuit sur le canapé à panser mes plaies pendant que Loki se débattait avec Sif pour _mon_ immortalité.

Et c'est ainsi que Thor se retrouva, une nuit froide d'hiver, à chercher son frère dans New York pendant que Stark passait le plus gros savon du siècle aux Avengers. Joyeux Noël, qu'ils disaient.


End file.
